


Kerblam! and the Oncoming Storm

by bazer63



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, Episode: s11e07 Kerblam, Fix-It, Gen, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Other, Post-Episode: s11e07 Kerblam, Time Lords Are Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: Kerblam! was left with so many problems. What happens when the Doctor comes back.





	Kerblam! and the Oncoming Storm

Once, there was a corporation. It called itself Kerblam! It was like many of it's kind. Always with one eye on that extra pile of cash. There have been many rumours on their working conditions and business practices. Recently, a person, whom we'll call SL, has been speaking, arguing for an independent report into Kerblam!

Once, there was a person. Well, I say person. Xe looked like a person. But there was something always...off about xem. Maybe it was the eyes. Maybe it was the way xe carried xemself. Maybe it was how xe was just a bit to charismatic. Regardless, they called xemself The Doctor. The Doctor did try to be kind, tried to be good, tried to do the right thing. But that doesn't make xem human. Despite how many people forget that, occasionally including The Doctor xemself.

Twice, the Doctor went to Kerblam. The first time xe foiled a terrorist plot. This is not about that time. This is about the second time.

It started like many of The Doctor's adventures. Xe stepped out of xyr ship with xyr companions. Xe started looking around a building. Exploring, going through doors with "No Entry" or "Staff Only" signs. Mixing truths and lies and half truths into a potion of all access entry. Sliding into restricted areas in a manner that should leave no sign of xyr involvement, but does.

After this, The Doctor started to remember that xe had been here before. That Kerblam! was oppressive, keeping families apart, forcing people into lives without meaning, lives full of monotomy and boredom. Xe pressed on, determined to learn more.

Xe discovered that Kerblam! had been inspired by the old terrorist's plot. They were engineering toxic bubblewrap. But for what purpose?

The next day, SL received a package from Kerblam! They then died, suddenly.

The Doctor realised what had happened.

The CEO of Kerblam! found himself in a storm. The machinery had started malfunctioning, first with minor issues, then it started dissolving, burning. He tried to phone his assistant to call for an investigation, but the phone wasn't functional. Then, the Kerblam! man asked him if he needed his assistance? He began to reply when suddenly, a crackling sound was heard, and he fell to the ground.

With Kerblam! burning behind xem, The Doctor looked like a shadow, with fire in xyr eyes. The edges of their figure looked fuzzy, almost pixelated. There were tongues of smoke surrounding xem. Xyr companions assume this is just the fire. But they're never quite sure what this being is. And they defiantly not sure now.


End file.
